


Pleasure Over Pain

by wisia



Series: Wisia's Stony Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Sexual Content, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had plenty of experience with painplay. He just didn’t expect he needed to utilize this particular skill with Captain America of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Over Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…this fulfills my Stony Bingo square: kink—painplay. Pretty sure this wasn’t what people were thinking of, and even I’m not sure what I was thinking of. Heed the warnings. There is medical description stuff involved.

“Okay,” Tony said. “I have an idea, but—“ he sucked in a deep breath before rushing the next part. “You’re probably going to hate me, please don’t hit me, but I’m going toneedtotouchyoutouchyou.”

Tony braced for impact, eyelids clamping down against sight, but he felt nothing. Not even the rush of air that would indicate a fist slamming into his face. He risked opening an eye to see Steve’s reaction to his awkward proposal. Steve Rogers, one Captain America and thus automatic poster boy of virtue and all that was moral, merely croaked, “what?”

Steve’s voice was laced in pain, and there was sweat beading around his forehead in glistening droplets. It had to be bad for Steve to sweat this much, considering he wasn’t even expending any energy. Tony hoped to god there wasn’t a fever. Could fevers developed that fast?

“Tony—“ Steve coughed and cleared his voice. It was raspy, and Tony knew they need to figure out a source of water too if they were stuck here longer than twenty four hours. “What are you talking about?”

“I…need to touch you,” Tony said much more slowly and braced himself for the impact that didn’t come the first time. It didn’t come the second time either. He checked Steve’s reaction again, barely suppressing his cringe. Steve struggled to breathe, and his pupils were just the slightest unfocused as he tried to put his flagging attention on Tony.

“I, I don’t follow. Of course, you need to touch me.”

“It’s, it’s not that.”

Because they were in the terrible textbook—crappy store bought romance novel actually, maybe, situation of stuck in a cave with no help and one man severely injured. If only it was more romantic, but with Tony’s luck it was fatal. Tony briefly wondered if he could take back his words. It honestly wasn’t—

Okay. Tony had many ideas. He was a genius and all around brilliant inventor. Of course, he had lots of ideas that were grand and impressive. His ideas were world changing, world saving, and also profit making which made the board happy. Almost a hundred percent of the time they were excellent ideas. But this? This was, and Tony was good with prediction, was a horrific idea. Never mind the one that Rhodey won’t let him live down in ’03.

“Tony?” Steve’s gasp jarred Toy out of his head, and he knew he had to risk it. There was no way he was doing anything close to surgery here without some kind of pain killer, even if it was unorthodox and highly immoral. Sodomy, really. Steve could murder him after. He already had one surgery in cave experience, and that was bad enough even with morphine. Without it? Tony couldn’t imagine and he forced himself to explain.

“I can’t just take it out. You might bleed to death.”

Or not.

Yeah, Tony was just going to reiterate their entire initial conversation.

“It hurts,” Steve grunted, hand on his abdomen where he could touch because there was a piece of rod jutting out on the left side. “ ‘sides, it’ll heal. You know I’ve got—“

“The serum,” Tony finished. His eyes fixated on the rod and how Steve was trembling just the slightest. “I know.”

However, the serum took time to work. It wasn’t going to heal Steve fast enough before he bled out. Tony’s main concerns were the tiny metal shards located a little lower and to the left of the rod. That would be the major problem. Although Steve couldn’t heal fast enough for the rod, his flesh was already healing around the shards. No matter what Steve thought, those couldn’t be left in, especially if the shards were contaminated.

“Then?” Steve pleaded, and he looked positively wrecked. His eyes were wet, and Tony hated how much pain Steve was in. Who wanted to see Steve Rogers cry? Any narcotic given would do nothing against Steve’s metabolism though. Maybe if they were back in their actual labs, but Tony had little to work with here.

“I can take them out,” Tony finally said. “But it’s going to hurt.”

“Right.” Steve made a weak gesture for Tony to go for it.

“Steve—“

“I trust you.”

That possibly scared Tony more than anything else at the moment. Well, besides Steve dying, but…

“The pain, Steve,” Tony reminded.

“I can handle it.” Steve gritted his teeth, left hand curling up into a fist, already preparing for the absolute worst. It made Tony’s heart ached, and he swallowed hard. Now, he had to—he need to get on with it.

“Yeah, about that…” It was difficult for Tony to voice it. He did the only thing he could think of: he took off his gauntlets and proceeded to grope Steve’s cock through his tight pants. The jock cup was in the way, but that would be an easy fix if Tony got that far without getting punched.

Steve swore, jerking a little and hissing in pain from his sudden movement.

“Tony,” he said, alarmed. “What are you?”

“Trust me,” Tony said, hesitant. Then more confidently, “It’ll—it’ll help with the pain.”

He stroked Steve firmly, mindful of the cup. He didn’t need to give Steve’s balls a bruise while he was at it. Tony also deliberately avoided looking at Steve’s face. He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing what expression may be there. Disgust? Shock? A mixture of both?

“I promise. I know it’s not what you’re expecting, but—“

Steve exhaled, relaxing beneath his hand. “Okay.”

Tony halted abruptly, both his stroking of Steve’s cock and his explanation. He dared to look at Steve’s face. The flush rising on Steve’s cheeks almost took away the original death pallor there.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, incredulous.

Steve exhaled again. “I guess, but I don’t. How am I supposed to…?”

Okay, Steve had a point there. It was very hard to get your sexy on in a place like this. Luckily, Tony was a master of distraction.

“Let me…” Tony inched Steve’s pants down, mindful of the injuries still present to the abdomen. He was going to have to figure out the sterile field later, but first thing’s first. The jock cup came off easy, and then Steve’s cock was free for Tony’s viewing. It was probably not the most opportune time to admire Steve’s pretty cock, but he was already going to Hell for worse things. Still, Tony didn’t linger, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s cock and stroking firmly.

“Oh,” Steve sighed, and he was slowly hardening beneath Tony’s fingers. Tony spat in his hand. It couldn’t be comfortable without anything to slick the way.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, worried.

“Yeah.”

“I’m—“ Tony wasn’t sorry. It was a violation he would be willing to do again if he needed.

“Oh, Tony.” Steve closed his eyes, and Tony was grateful that some of that pained, pinched look had gone away, but they weren’t out of the woods just yet. Tony thumbed the head of Steve’s cock, smearing the wetness from the slit around. His experience had to count for something though he didn’t know in what world BDSM was an appropriate solution.

“Okay,” Tony said. “You with me, Cap? Steve?”

Steve barely managed to open his eyes. He moaned just a little. “Yeah, that feels good.”

“Good. Good.” Tony bit the bottom of his lip. “Do you think you can—can you touch yourself for a moment? I need to—supplies.”

Steve wrapped his own hand right on top of Tony’s in answer, and oh god. That was a mental image Tony would be reliving once they got out of here.

“Right,” Tony muttered. He reluctantly pulled his hand away. “Just keep at that, for, for a second.”

He opened the tiny compartment in his suit. It didn’t hold a lot, but there was alcohol and tweezers, and Tony might be able to remove those shards. He cleaned his hands and gloved up. He could only make it as clean as possibly could.

Steve was still stroking himself when Tony reached for the first large metal shard. It took a little effort to ignore just how much Steve was enjoying himself.

“Ow,” Steve’s hand faltered. “Tony.”

“I know. I know.”

It definitely wasn’t going to be easy, and Steve stopped completely as Tony took out the second shard. Tony glanced down, wincing. Steve’s erection was going away, and he wasn't going to be able to touch himself for long. Not like this anyway.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, making a split second decision. He grasped Steve’s cock firmly with his left hand.

“It’s okay,” he assured Steve. “I’ve got you.”

“Tony.”

It took almost fifteen minutes before he could get Steve’s erection back up and that pained expression to slip off Steve’s face. Then, Tony tried again. He could be ambidextrous. With his right hand, he carefully eased into the wound. This shard was deeper, almost hidden with Steve’s flesh healing over it.

He gave an upward twist to Steve’s cock as he pulled it out.

“How’s that feel?” Tony asked. “Does that feel good?”

“Strange,” Steve gasped as Tony applied a little more pressure. “I’m—it hurts, but...”

“That’s right. Think about your cock. Think about how much you need to come.” Tony coaxed as he studied the next piece. How many were there?

Steve groaned into his ear.

“That better be a good groan.”

“Tony, I need—“

Tony did know, but he couldn’t let it end too quickly. He needed Steve to not come, not until all of the pieces were out.

“You can hold out, can’t you?” Tony pitched his voice low and sensual. “You can be good and wait.”

“No,” Steve protested. His hips shifted, eager to thrust into Tony’s hand, and Tony cursed inwardly as he lost his placement. “Come on.”

“You’re just being greedy.”

“You’re the one who started it.” Steve thrusted into Tony’s hand again. Tony took a deep breath. Professional. He could do this. He had to do this.

“And I’m the one who can end it,” and Tony pulled out the metal piece. “Tell me how you feel. How does it feel?”

Tony diverted his attention for a second to move his hand down and play with Steve’s balls.

“Good. So good,” Steve managed to say. He was breathing hard, and he rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. “So, so good.”

“Only good?” Tony teased. He had to draw it out. Just a little more.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice was frustrated, and _that_ was good. Steve couldn’t think too much about the pain, pleasure overriding it. He went back to Steve’s cock, fingers light.

“Steve,” Tony returned, and he calmly checked the site. He didn’t see any left, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. He tried to feel his way around as he experimented with a different stroke. Steve choked. Tony stopped.

“Steve?”

Then. “No. Don’t stop.”

Steve tried to raise his hips.

“Keep still,” Tony said, even as he resumed stroking again. He really hoped to god there wasn’t anything left. Steve still had the rod, but that was—

“Oh,” Steve said. “I want you to—“

“You want my mouth?” Tony blurted out. There wasn’t any shards left, right?

“Yes.”

“You want me to suck on it?”

“Yes. Please.”

Tony considered the wound. It was as clean and as free as shards as he could make it.

“Say it then.” Tony dabbed alcohol around the rod and along the edges of the wound before slapping a makeshift dressing on top. It wasn’t the best, considering he had only the use of one hand, but it would have to do.

“Suck my cock.”

Tony stripped off his glove and did.


End file.
